


6. Decapitation

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Dimitri is rarely one to take trophies. But then there’s Edelgard.





	6. Decapitation

Dimitri is rarely one to take trophies. He is a beast, vicious and hungering for flesh, he has no use for them. But then there’s Edelgard, her pretty little face and the snowy white of her hair and he wants the chance to see that face contorted in fear, that hair dyed red with blood, mounted atop the mantle like a hunting trophy. Like the head of a wolf or a deer, like the wings of a bird of prey.

So when she stands before him, no, kneels before him, bowing before the beast as if he understands mercy, Dimitri doesn’t hesitate. He raises his lance to her throat and a manic grin splits his face.

“Dimitri…” his name sounds foreign tumbling from her soft lips in a plea for salvation.

“Edelgard,” he says in response, spitting the name out as if it were a sour taste. “Are you really going to try to reason with me?”

She doesn’t say anything more. The expression on her face is neutral, her hair is still white as freshly fallen snow.

“Answer me!” he roars, and fear flickers across her face for just a moment, not long enough. “Are you going to beg for your life? Are you going to bargain for it?”

“Dimitri, please-”

“Don’t you dare speak my name like I’m your friend. I’m not your friend.”

“You used to be,” Edelgard murmurs, and Dimitri decides the pain in that expression is going to have to be enough.

“You disgust me,” he hisses, before he tears her head viciously from her shoulders.

He has his trophy. His prize. The ragged stump of a thing dripping blood on the stone.

Edelgard’s horrified stare is better than anything Dimitri could have asked for.


End file.
